1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of filling and closing bags made of sheet material, in particular for (cut) tobacco, having a pocket which has a closable opening and is intended for accommodating the bag contents, wherein the bag is filled in an upright position on a circulating carrier or turret and is then closed by means of closure strips in the region of the opening. The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the method.
2. Prior Art
In the case of a known apparatus for filling and closing tobacco bags (EP 0 870 683 B1), bags are positioned in pairs on the circumference of a turret which rotates about a vertical axis and forms a carrier for the bags. The turret forms—as in the case of a square—four retaining surfaces, located opposite one another in pairs in each case, for in each case two tobacco bags. The pockets are sealed closed in the region of the opening once a tobacco portion has been introduced.
An apparatus according to this prior art lacks output capacity. Furthermore, it is technically unavoidable that the overall length of the apparatus is relatively large.